Wishes
by trunks111
Summary: GinnyHermione. Femslash. Ginny is thinking about Hermione in a more than friend way. She loves her. Does Hermione feel the same? Or will she be shunned by her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

"It doesn't matter how tough things are... If you never give up, all your wishes will come true." Naruto Uzumaki

Ginny was so confused lately. About everything. Especially, Hermione. She couldn't stop thinking about her. She couldn't take her eyes off her. Everything was Hermione.

She dreamnt of her. Of her curly brown locks..., her wonderfully soft skin, her warm eyes...

"Bugger," she muttered, she had accidentally started to write 'Hermione' on her charms essay.

"Problem Ginny?" Harry asked, looking up from his potions book.

"No," she grumbled, crumpling yet another piece of parchment and starting anew again.  
At this rate, she was never going to finish her essay.

"Would you like some help?" the most heavenly voice ever asked her from the giant chair by the fireplace.

Ginny flushed a bright red and hid behind her book, writing furiously and stammering out an answer, "N... No thanks Hermione. I've got it."

"Okay."

For a time, the only sounds were that of the fireplace and the quills scratching parchment as the Gryffindors' did their homework assignments.  
Hours later, books were closed, and the students slowly began to stand and stretch before heading to their beds.  
Ginny scurried up the stairs before Hermione and was in bed before the older girl even got up the stairs.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny moaned softly, her back arching into the touch of Hermione's skilled fingers as they cupped her own milky pale breasts.

"Please Hermione," Ginny begged as Hermione trailed her hands down the younger girl's body, down her chest, then her stomach.

"Please what?" Hermione whispered huskily, her warm breath on Ginny's neck.

Just as she opened her mouth to reply, Ginny was woken up by Hermione, who looked worried, which probably wasn't a good thing.

"Uh, Mione?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"You were moaning in your sleep, are you all right?" Hermione asked, concern in her brown eyes.

"I... I'm fine Mione," Ginny replied, a blush heating her cheeks, she was quite thankful it was dark.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go on back to sleep Mione," Ginny reassured her.

Hermione left after a few more moments of looking at her friend and Ginny collapsed back into her pillows.  
It was just getting worse. She wanted her so badly... Hermione...  
Ginny drifted back to sleep then.

The next morning Ginny was quiet at breakfast, she'd had more dreams about Hermione, these were just of the two of them laying together peacefully. Hermione was her best friend, but..., the feelings she was having weren't of friendship, they were of much more than that.

She had no idea if her friend felt the same way. She gave no sign if she did, Hermione was all about books and school, and the proper way to do things. There was no way she returned the feelings. Then again, despite all of her rule abidingness, she was friends with Harry and Ron, and they always got into loads of trouble.

Maybe... Maybe? Ginny thought, hope beginning to blossom.

She and Luna had charms together and they both turned in their essays before they were set to practice the newest charm.  
As always, they talked in between castings.

"You seem distracted," Luna commented.

"I... I'm not at all really," Ginny responded after a moment's hesitation.

Luna attempted the charm before speaking to Ginny again. "Is it Hermione?"

Ginny froze, at a complete loss, shock, utter bloody shock was all she felt.

"Ah, young love," Luna smiled dreamily as she looked at Ginny.

Ginny turned a bright red.  
"What!?" she hissed.

"You're in love with her," Luna replied casually before casting the charm again.

Ginny simply sat there in a stunned silence. Was it that obvious? Was she mooning over Hermione? Did Ron know?!

"Don't worry Ginny, you're not that obvious. I just know you, and I sit beside you in three classes," Luna giggled.  
"Sometimes you murmur her name as you stare into the air," Luna smiled.

Ginny's face flamed even brighter.

"Talk to her," Luna advised.

"I wouldn't know what to say," Ginny replied sullenly.

"You would know," Luna said mysteriously.

Ginny just shook her head and focused on their classwork.  
Hermione wouldn't accept her... Would she?

No... She wouldn't...

Would she?

No...

So the argument went on inside Ginny's head for the rest of the day. She didn't dare hope, but still, hope wanted it so badly, she wanted to hold her, to tell her what she meant to her, to kiss her.  
But..., the first step would be to tell her. To tell Hermione, her best friend, that she had feelings for her that were not those of normal friendship.

How the bloody hell was she going to do that?

She couldn't just go up to her and say, 'Well, Hermione I know you like blokes and all, and we're best friends, but I fancy you. Quite a lot actually. Even been having dreams about us together. Just thought I'd tell you.'

Because that would go over quite well.

No... She'd have to do it some other way.

Like... A trip to Hogsmead! At the Three Broomsticks. Just the two of them. This weekend. It would be in a crowded, public place, so if Hermione freaked out, she wouldn't cause a scene and if needed, she could run away and hide.  
In a totally un-Gryffindor manner.

But yes, that would be perfect.  
Ginny smiled and then set off to find Hermione in the library to invite her for the weekend outing.


	2. Chapter 2

"It doesn't matter how tough things are... If you never give up, all your wishes will come true." Naruto Uzumaki

Ginny... Undeniably beautiful. Pale skin, red long hair, freckles. She was perfect.  
But..., she was a girl. Like Hermione. So..., they couldn't be together. Ginny simply Couldn't like her in the same way.

So, Hermione buried herself in her work for school. Much more than usual. She avoided the common room most nights, staying in the library until she couldbarely keep her eyes open. Studying everything she could.

The night she had woken Ginny, she had been blushing furiously, touching Ginny at all, gave her goosebumps. Being near her, set her stomach in knots.

She wanted her... But..., Ginny couldn't possibly... She didn't...

Hermione didn't know... She was so confused... Ginny..., she'd make her life perfect. If she had her, she knew she could do anything. She knew her parents would be okay with, just like they were okay with having a witch daughter. They would love her just the same, as would Mrs. Weasley. She loved them all. The only thing was..., she didn't know if Ginny loved her too.

- Ginny -

She found Hermione sitting at a table in the library, books piled around her arms.

"Hey...," Ginny said softly, coming up to Hermione's right.

"Hi," Hermione mumbled distractedly.

"Would you meet me at the Three Broomsticks this saturday?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, not even looking up.

Ginny smiled, blushing brightly, before all but running back to the common room.  
She was finally going to confess her feelings... She couldn't believe it...

She laid in her bed, daydreaming about Hermione before dozing off and still dreaming about her.

- Saturday -

Ginny dressed in blue jeans and a forest green button up shirt. She walked to the Three Broomsticks quickly, shaking slightly with excitement.  
She sat at a table in the corner, waiting for Hermione to arrive.

Finally, Hermione walked in, her curly brown hair frizzy as always, her brown eyes searching for Ginny, lit up when they found the redhead.

Ginny anxiously waited for the other girl to join her. The walk from the door to the table seemed to take ages.  
Hermione finally sat across from her.

"Hermione...," Ginny breathed, trying to calm her heartbeat.

"Yes?" Hermione asked.

"I... I need to tell you something," Ginny said, hesitating.

Hermione nodded for her to continue.  
"I... I'm in love with you," Ginny said, her eyes on Hermione's.

Hermione's eyes widened, Ginny's cheeks flamed.

"A... are you sure?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Y-yeah," Ginny replied, searching Hermione's face for a reaction.

Then, Hermione nearly leapt across the table and crushed her lips to Ginny's.  
Ginny's cheeks flamed brighter and she returned the kiss, one hand slipping behind Hermione's head to pull her closer.

Hermione pulled away though, much to Ginny's dismay.

"Let's go back to the dormitory," Hermione suggested, slipping her hand into Ginny's.

Ginny turned an even brighter shade but nodded and allowed Hermione to lead the way.

Turns out, wishes do come true.


End file.
